


Misunderstandings

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Funny, Kylo Ren in Love, Misunderstandings, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Falling in love is never an easy thing, especially when the person you’re in love with is your enemy, as Rey and Kylo Ren have found out. So they work on building a situation where they’re not enemies, and, in fact, working on the same side.That being said, there should be nothing that prevents these two from finding happiness now, should there?Well, nothing except their own awkward inexperience . . .





	Misunderstandings

Rose Tico sat on the edge of her friend, Rey’s, bunk, pulling a comb through her snarled hair. The maintenance department of the Resistance had been particularly busy this week; they had finally obtained the funds to repair the few X-wings and bombers they had left, as well as procure several new ones. Repairs and modifications were being made around the clock, and Rose, as well as everyone else, was kept busy almost constantly. Unfortunately self-maintenance had fallen a bit to the wayside lately, hence why Rose’s hair looked like she had gone to bed in a patch of wild brush. This was the first day in weeks that she had more than an hour to herself, and she chose to spend it with Rey, the cheerful, pint-sized Force-wielding girl.

Really, what Rose was there for, was gossip. Rey had just come back from spending the night at her ‘friend’s’ dwelling, and Rose was bursting with curiosity as to what they DID.

Curiosity because that ‘friend’, was Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Ever since the battle on Crait, and some serious soul-searching on the part of the tall, wayward son of General Organa, Kylo Ren had been attempting to initiate a peace, between the two factions. Negotiations were difficult, however, as both sides harbored animosity towards the other, and trust wasn’t really there, yet.

One of the key people sent over every week to talk was Rey, who had become great friends with Kylo Ren. Friends ... and possibly a bit more than that. Nobody knew this outside of Rose, Rey, their friend Finn, and General Organa, but Rey and Kylo had started a very timid, very cautious romantic relationship with one another. Rey’s once a week meetings turned into several times a week, where she was spending time with him in a more than professional manner.

Last night, however, was the first time she had stayed over there the entire night.

“Don’t get me wrong; I trust your judgement, and that of General Organa,” Rose was saying to her now, as she continued to comb her hair, “Both of you say that there’s still good in him, and because I trust you both, I believe that. But from the outside, that ‘good’ is rather hard to see.”

“It’s hard to explain, Rose. He’s, well, he’s very different, when he’s just HIM. When he’s not the Supreme Leader, when he’s not Kylo Ren. Like, he’s funny; he tells really good jokes. And he’s smart; he’s read a lot of the same books that I have, so we have something to talk about. I’m not sure whether he’s with others in private like he is with ME in private, though. Sometimes I feel he’s doing or saying things for my benefit, so I won’t get scared, you know?”

Rose nodded. She gently pulled the other band out of her head, and brushed the rest of the hair out in steady, even strokes. She cursed a little as she came to a particularly hard knot, and began to work at it carefully.

“ARE you scared of him?”

Rey bit her lip, thinking of her answer. She took the hairbrush from Rose and began brushing out her friend’s long dark hair herself; sometimes it was easier to think if she had something to focus on.

“I’m not so much scared of him, as I am of both of us,” Rey finally said. She pulled Rose’s now tangle-free locks into a ponytail, then handed the brush back to her.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I care about him so much, Rose. And he feels strongly about me, too. It’s scary, how ‘right’ we are for each other. We’re two sides to the same coin. We balance each other. That’s scary.”

“You must be getting along well, though. I mean, you didn’t come home last night.”

Rey smiled and blushed, and Rose pressed on: “I’ve never slept with anyone before, and I can only imagine that you hadn’t, either?”

Rey shook her head. “No. Sleeping with Ben was nice, though. Really nice. He’s so warm and his arms are so strong. But he’s big, though. His whole body is like a blanket, covering mine.”

“Sounds like not a whole lot of sleeping went on.”

“If it’s not sleeping with each other, why do they call it that?”

“It’s what you do AFTER, that’s why!”

“After ... what?”

Rose blushed, not sure whether she was going to get through explaining this correctly.

“After, um, after you have ... activity. With each other.”

“Oh! Oh, well, we had activity! Lots of it!”, Rey claimed, looking relieved.

“Good,” Rose replied “, also feeling relieved. “Was it fun?”

Rey nodded. “It was, but I’m kind of sore today. I don’t think he intended to be so rough with me, but ...”

“It can be like that, sometimes, until you’re used to each other, and find out what you like or don’t like. He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Rey shook her head. “Not exactly. I mean it hurt a little when I hit the floor, but once I got on top, it wasn’t so bad.”

Rose nearly choked on her drink, her face burning a dark red.

“You ... you were doing stuff on the floor?”

Rey nodded. “The floor, his bed, the couch ... he tried to get me to the hallway outside his chambers but I didn’t want the stormtroopers watching us.”

“That’s ... wow. I admire your adventurous spirit; I couldn’t be brave enough to do all of that during MY first time. But then again, Kylo Ren IS really a cutie, isn’t he? Sex with him would HAVE to be something special.”

“Sex? What’s that?”

Rose looked at her incredulously. “What we were just talking about, honey.”

“You mean wrestling?”

“Wrestling?”

“Yes, wrestling. He kept saying he could beat me because he’s bigger, but I said I was faster. I was right. I won like 3 matches out of 5.”

“Oh, my God,” Rose said, shaking her head. “So, you literally wrestled, and then you slept together? Meaning you laid down in the same bed and went to sleep?”

“Well, we didn’t sleep right away. We talked for a while, and he let me play with his hair. Oh, and we had a snack; chocolate cake. He said desserts always taste better in bed, and he was right. Crumbs everywhere, though.”

“That’s really rather sweet.”

Rey nodded. “It was. It really was. And when we woke up, he made me breakfast. I can’t wait to sleep with him again.”

Rose put her hand on Rey’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“Er, a word of caution. Don’t say that anymore. When you say ‘sleeping with’ somebody, it implies you’re having sex with that person.”

Rey threw up her hands in exasperation. “You keep saying that word ... but I still don’t know what that means!”

“You know what?”, Rose said, standing up. “Let’s you and I go talk to Leia. I think she’s better equipped to handle this than I am.”

So Rey stood up and followed Rose to General Organa’s chambers.

. . .

Kylo sat in his throne room, at his conference table, looking dejectedly out the window. Sitting across and in front of him was General Hux, sipping tea and quietly talking to him about SOMETHING or other; Kylo wasn’t really sure what. Nor did he particularly care.

He missed Rey.

He was finding that the more time they spent with each other, the harder it was to say goodbye to her, when she had to leave. Last night he had finally convinced her to stay the entire evening with him, and THAT had been lovely. Waking up with the small girl in his bed, her warm body and sweet face right next to his, had been wonderful.

And the night before had been fun, as well. Rey was one of the few people he felt he could truly be himself with. He could tell the multitude of (awful) jokes he had amassed over the years (courtesy, in large, due to his father) and always get a laugh. He had someone to talk to about the various books he had read over the years. And he didn’t have to be ‘on’ for her; he didn’t have to put on the performance that he did for everybody else. She wasn’t afraid to argue with him, as anyone else would be, and would, in fact, take him to task on many of his ideas and opinions, arguing her point so ferociously that most of the time Kylo could only smile and admit defeat.

Rey, to him, felt like an old friend, yet more. He had the distinct impression of having known her his entire life, even though they had only met half a year ago.

And she was strong, incredibly strong, with the Force. And THAT was good; the feeling of sharing such a rare gift with another human. One of the things they had done, on one of her many visits, had been to craft a new lightsaber, to replace the one that had broken in Snoke’s throne room. And her new one was a beauty. Double-bladed, fashioned after her beloved staff, with a magnificently bright silver light.

He had taken her out to the training grounds once, to spar with her. Unfortunately he forgot to send a memo to Hux regarding what they were doing, and Hux, being Hux, had looked out the window and assumed Rey was attacking Kylo. Within seconds the two of them were surrounded by stormtroopers, all of them demanding Rey drop her weapon.

That had been embarrassing.

But other than that, the time they spent together was lovely.

There was a small problem, though. Rey ... was very pretty. Not just pretty, she was beautiful. Kylo found himself so attracted to her that it was hard for him to concentrate, sometimes, in her presence. When she spoke to him, he’d watch her lips form around her words, and he would imagine kissing them.

But how to do that?

He tuned back in, a little, as Hux neared the end of his talk. Maybe he could ask Hux for help. The two, while combative in the past, had had the dynamic of their relationship change drastically, since Snoke died. Maybe that was because there was now nobody constantly pitting them against one another. Maybe it was because, all along, they had more in common than they’d realized.

Whatever the reason, the outcome was a pleasant one: Kylo ruled, with Hux at his side, helping him. There was one thing that Kylo loathed, though; Hux’s refusal to address him by his name, rather than Supreme Leader.

“Hux, I need your help with a most pressing issue.”

Hux sat up straight, and Kylo could practically hear his mind kicking into high gear.

“What is it?”

“You may have noticed that Rey has been spending more time here than usual.”

Hux nodded. “I have. Lovely young woman, that one. Remarkable ideas for this treaty we’re working on.”

“Yes, yes. Hux, I’m sure you’ve surmised by now that I ... I care for her?”

Hux nodded.

“Okay. So, my question is, how do I get her to let me kiss her?”

“Kiss? Am I mistaken, Supreme Leader, or did I not see that girl leave here this morning, at 0900 hours?”

“You did.”

“After having spent all night in your chambers?”

“Yes?”

Hux was looking at him as if he didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“Then, I’m correct to assume, you slept with each other?”

Kylo nodded. “Yes. We did.”

“Then I’m afraid I don’t understand what the issue is. Do you mean to tell me you didn’t kiss her one single time, uh, ‘during’?”

Kylo looked at him incredulously. “Are you tooling with me? At what point should I have done that?”

“Most people share a kiss before they start, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo scrunched up his face and thought about it. “I just don’t see how that would have worked. It started so fast and before I knew it she had me pinned on the ground. She’s a lot stronger than she looks, too.”, he said, rolling up his sleeve. A large black and blue bruise extended from his shoulder to his elbow. “This is from when she got me up against the sink in the refresher.”

Hux promptly spit out his tea, spurting it all over the floor and the front of his greatcoat. He hastily cleaned himself up, still staring at Kylo.

“That sounds rather, er, rough, for it being a first time thing. I hope you at least used protection.”

Kylo shook his head. “I wanted to wear something, but she said no. She said it would be cheating.”

Hux spit out his tea a second time, by now completely flabbergasted.

“Supreme Leader ...”

“For the love of God, man, just call me Ren!”

“Fine. Ren, not using protection is one of the most dangerous, irresponsible things you can do! I hope you’re prepared to have a dozen babies running around here, and I also hope that when you do, you’re prepared to find another General, because there’s no way ...”

“You can get a baby from wrestling?”, Kylo interrupted, panicked.

Hux stopped and took a close look at Kylo’s face.

“Wait. Wait. Do you ... you mean actual wrestling? The physical sport?”

“Well, of course! What did you think I meant?”

“And when you said you slept with her ...”

“We shared my bed and went to sleep.”

Hux shook his head. “Oh, dear Maker, Ren. I ... I have no words for you right now. No wonder you don’t know how to kiss her. For kriff’s sake, your father was Han Solo! Did he never give you the talk?!”

Kylo scowled, at the mention of his dad.

“Which talk? The ‘how to cheat at cards’ talk? The ‘how to dodge the trade regulation patrol when smuggling illegal goods’ talk?”

“No. The sex talk, Ren.”

“Sex? What’s that?”

A third time spitting out tea.  
And a sigh.

 

“As much as it makes me cringe to do this, Ren, I feel obligated, now. Not just for your sake but for Rey’s.”

He pulled his chair closer to the wary Kylo, and tried to mentally prepare himself, to give the most awkward speech of his life.

. . .

A week later, and Kylo had invited Rey over for a quaint, if archaic, custom, called a ‘picnic’. The objective was to pack a basket full of food, and to eat it outside. Kylo wasn’t really much one for the outdoors, as probably evidenced by his pale skin, but Rey loved that sort of thing.

So Kylo had his chefs prepare a basket full of light, filling treats, and the two of them took it to this wide meadow just beyond the reach of the base.

The weather was exceedingly pleasant for their activity. The sun was shining, the air was warm and sweet with the perfume of flowers, and various birds could be heard calling out to one another in the treetops. They stayed out for hours, slowly eating, and enjoying their conversations.

Today, they were talking about age. Kylo knew how old he was, of course, but Rey had no clue as to hers. She estimated that she had been left on Jakku around 7 or 8 years old, but her memory on that was fuzzy.

“But I’m fairly certain I must have been at least that old,” she told him, taking a sip of her water. “I distinctly remember that the year before that, my hair had turned the color it is now. It used to be red. I remember, because my father told me that it was a trait, in his family; all the women’s hair changed color when they turned around 5 or 6 years old. I don’t remember much about the man, but I do remember that conversation.”

Kylo was quiet for a few moments, thinking about that. Finally he looked up at her, and, taking a deep breath, he said,

“I’m sorry. I don’t know if I ever formally said that to you, but, I AM sorry.”

“For what?”

“More like, what am I NOT sorry for. I’m sorry for being so horrible to you, when we first met. I’m sorry for telling you about your parents. I’m sorry for calling you ‘nothing’, because, believe me, Rey, you’re not nothing. You’re EVERYTHING. And not just to me; I think I have yet to encounter someone who hasn’t fallen in love with you, in some way.”

Rey blushed, and looked down at her feet.

“Does that ... that love, include YOU?”

 

Do I confess that I’ve fallen in love with her, not just in ‘some’ way, but in EVERY way possible? Is it too soon for that?

 

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it, nor do I want to. If that’s what Love is, then, well ...”

Rey smiled, and patted his hand, which was resting on the ground near her crossed legs. “Thank you, Ben.”

She tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes, breathing in the warm sunlight on her face.

“I really like it here. It’s so ...”

“I really want to kiss you,” he blurted out, and immediately felt ashamed. He could sense his face turning a dark red, but it was too late to back out of this now. “I’m sorry, it’s just, I’ve been thinking about it and I like you so much but if it makes you uncomfortable we don’t ...”

To his overwhelming surprise, Rey smiled, and said, “I really want to kiss you, too. But ... don’t laugh, I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Kylo cautiously scooted closer to her, and took her hand. “I’ve never kissed anyone, either. Will you be my first?”

She put her small hand on his cheek, leaned into him, and pressed their lips together. Very lightly, very timid, as soft and gentle as the breeze blowing around them. Her eyes were closed but his were open, wanting to remember this moment forever, to see her sweet soft face, so close to his own. Their lips danced with each other, slowly, gracefully. Kylo had never before suspected, that people could have a taste, to them. Rey’s lips tasted like mellow honey, and it brought to mind pictures of being a child again, walking waist-deep through fragrant, swaying grasses.

How long has they been kissing? One minute? Two? Five? Time seemed to stand perfectly still, a stark contrast to how quickly both of their hearts were beating.  
Kylo recognized a humming in himself, comparable to the way he felt when he first used the Force. A low-line energy, a tingling through his entire body at the presence of something that had always been there, something that was meant for him and him alone. Could Rey hear his thoughts? Was she experiencing what he was experiencing?

 

Don’t be afraid . . .

 

. . . I feel it, too.

 

By the time they pulled apart, the entire field around them could have erupted into hell-fire, and neither would have noticed.

Kylo was the first to break the silence, and he reached back out, taking both of Rey’s hands into his own.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you.”

She began to gather to the remains of their food, putting it carefully away into the basket. He helped her. They didn’t speak much, but neither felt the need to. The hum was still flowing between them, the companionable silence making them feel more comfortable, more in-tune, with each other, than ever before.

When Rey went to stand up, she gave a small yelp, her hand immediately going to Kylo for support.

“What’s wrong?”

“My leg is asleep.”

Without hesitation, he bent and scooped her into his own arms, laughing at her startled squeal of delight.

“Why does this feel so familiar?”, she asked, teasing him. “Have you ever carried me like this before?”

“N-no,” Kylo said, nervously. “Well, maybe. Possibly. My memory is a little fuzzy on the matter.”

“Here, let me jog it for you,” she said, before making herself completely limp in his arms. Then she sat back up and burst out laughing, as did Kylo.

“Maker, we’re strange; laughing over something that was so traumatic.”

“Well, if you can’t laugh over bad times, you’ll never have any good ones.”

“Very true,” he said, adjusting her more securely in his arms as he carried her back. There was a problem with this, one that he recognized even as Rey chatted happily to him through the meadow:

How in the world was he going to put her down? For that matter, how was he going to let her GO?

Maybe, he thought to himself, as they neared the gates, Maybe one day, you won’t have to say goodbye to her, and she won’t have to go. Maybe someday soon.

A comforting thought, one that he carried with him into the building.


End file.
